1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench with a planet gear unit to quickly rotate the ratchet wheel.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way to tighten or loosen an object such as a bolt, is to use a wrench which has a polygonal hole and the object is engaged with the polygonal hole. The user rotates the ratchet wrench to rotate the object. However, when using the conventional wrench in a narrow space, the user has to dismount the wrench from the object, and then mount the object at another angle to allow the wrench to rotate in the narrow space. This restricts the efficiency of the use of the conventional wrench. A ratchet wrench is developed to improve the problem and the ratchet wrench can be rotated back and forth continuously without dismounting the ratchet wrench from the object. Nevertheless, a half of the rotational action of the ratchet wrench does not rotate the object.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench which includes a planet gear unit to quickly rotate the ratchet wheel to tighten or loosen the object within a short period of time without rotating the handle of the ratchet wrench.